


a game of cat and dog

by Minichen



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, thief/cop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minichen/pseuds/Minichen
Summary: The distinct wail of the alarm siren graced Chisato’s ears as she slipped out of the vault and out into the room where she had left an open window to escape through. With the documents snugly placed in her bag, she turned behind her to take a quick scan of her surroundings  before jumping up to the open window and onto the frame. Steadying herself, she took a momentary pause as she drowned out the sounds of what should’ve been impending danger...
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	a game of cat and dog

The distinct wail of the alarm siren graced Chisato’s ears as she slipped out of the vault and out into the room where she had left an open window to escape through. With the documents snugly placed in her bag, she turned behind her to take a quick scan of her surroundings before jumping up to the open window and onto the frame. Steadying herself, she took a momentary pause as she drowned out the sounds of what should’ve been impending danger. It was nice to finally be able to take a nice deep breath of the cool night air. She looked down to see the city scape before her, the lively, flashing lights penetrating through the dark of the night. The full moon hung in the night sky, not a single star swimming in the inky darkness. Taking in the sights was nice once in a while, but the continued whine of the siren didn’t quite add to the atmosphere.

_I prefer a starry night sky anyways_ she thought to herself as a door close to her proximity burst open, a pale beam of light trained on her back, along with a pistol, Chisato assumed. 

“Freeze! Don’t move!” came a voice from behind her, stern and demanding. Chisato had to tighten her lips to hold back a laugh, wondering how many times she’d heard the cliched line. 

Feet planted on the rim of the window, she pretended to hesitate, it wouldn’t hurt to take a glance at who her captor was this time, right?

“Put your hands up, and turn around, slowly,” the voice demanded.

Chisato chuckled, “Alright officer, you caught me,” she raised her hands, carefully spinning around on the frame to take a good look at the lucky officer. 

It wasn’t too hard to see the offending party with the help of the moonlight and the glasses she wore, but the cap that was tightly pulled over the officer’s face made it a little harder to discern the specifics. Based on figure and voice alone, Chisato assumed it was a woman that was confronting her tonight. She narrowed her eyes a little to get a closer look, maintaining her posture and ignoring the gun that was being aimed at her. The woman held a very confident stance, her gun raised high, unwavering. Looking for a little longer, she spotted fierce emerald eyes and...oh wow. Chisato felt her heart leap a little, which was quite rare for her police encounters. Usually she’d knock out or simply escape the men or play around with the women before making her escape while she left them in a daze, but tonight felt...a little different than usual. From what she could gather, the officer had a bit of a stern face, cold and hard on the outside yet Chisato felt that there was a little bit more that she couldn’t quite uncover in such a small amount of time. There almost seemed to be a sheet of ice that glazed over her eyes, preventing her from finding out just what it was.

“I’ve got them here in this room!” the woman shouted into her radio, shaking Chisato awake from her admiration. Oh right, she was the one that was going to be apprehended here.

_Well...if it was by her, I don’t think I would mind,_ she giggled. 

“What are you laughing for?” the woman growled, re-positioning her gun towards Chisato.

“Oh it’s nothing, really. But officer…” Chisato smiled, hoping that she could see her smile clearly, “I do hope our paths will cross again in the future.”

“What do you mean by that? You’re not going anywhere,” she retorted. Chisato couldn’t help but laugh again.

“Oh, you’re funny, but also quite fierce. I like that in a woman,” Chisato smiled again, relishing as the officer seemed to flinch at her compliment.

“Y-Your words won’t work on me. Backup will be here any moment now, we’ll see if you’ll still be talking then,” the shakiness in her voice betraying her attempt to be authoritative.

Chisato’s lips curled into a sly smile, score.

“No worries, we’ll have many more chances to talk in the future… If you’ll allow it, that is,” Chisato took a glance at her watch, feigning shock, “Ah! Well would you look at that, it’s just past my bedtime… A shame, I would’ve loved to talk to you more and...get to know you better.”

“Hey! What do you think you’re--” there wasn’t any time to react as Chisato began to lean back into the open window frame.

“Goodbye Miss Officer, I hope we’ll be able to meet again!” letting herself fall, the whistle of the air drowned out the police officer’s hollering as the wind blew past her.

Extending an arm towards the nearest rooftop, she launched a grappling hook that stuck to the wall, pulling her body up as the momentum granted her some air time to land onto the solid ground with grace. Taking a running start, she quickly hopped onto several buildings, taking care to glance at her watch every so often. After jumping onto a few more rooftops, Chisato finally grounded herself onto the rooftop of an old apartment complex right as the time on her watch was 1:00 AM. Taking another glance at the cityscape behind her, the blaring alarm of the building she had escaped was now but a distant wail, but the police helicopters were still very present as they floated around the vicinity, their spotlights travelling the entire length of the tower in desperation. Just then, a beeping sounded in her ear, she put her hand up to press the button and receive the call.

“Hello?” 

“CHISATO-SAN!” came a voice, causing Chisato to grimace at its volume.

“Are you alright? You didn’t get hurt right? Did anybody else get hurt? Did everything go smoothly? Did you get the correct documents? You didn’t leave any unnecessary tracks did you? The building didn’t get too damaged I hope? A--” 

Chisato cleared her throat to stop the other woman from rambling, responding with clarity, “Yes Maya-chan, I took the right documents from the safe. I made sure to double check that the contents were correct and I did not leave anything behind save for my trademark flower with the white ribbon tied around it. Everything went according to plan, your calculations were as precise as they’ve always been.”

There was a tense pause before the heavy sigh of relief allowed Chisato to relax her shoulders. Maya would always get so anxious about every mission she went on...things never really changed ever since she first started working with her. 

“Thank goodness...I’m so glad you’re alright. Make sure you meet up with me at HQ before heading home so that you can drop off the documents.” 

Chisato closed her eyes, smiling, “Right, right. I know, it’s the usual routine. I’ll be on my way then.”

Just before she could hang up, Maya interrupted her, “Ah, by the way Chisato-san!”

“Yes?”

“You...did avoid any encounters this time, right?” there was an edge of hopefulness to Maya’s voice.

Chisato took a moment before she started laughing while Maya groaned on the other end, “Oh no...Chisato-san, we’ve talked about this!”

“I know, I know… I’m sorry, but tonight was quite special. The officer had very alluring looks,” she caught herself before she could go on a tangent about what she saw, had she been so enraptured by that one encounter?

“Oh come on, you say that every time you meet a woman while you’re working!” Maya whined, very clearly dissatisfied with Chisato’s rendezvous.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll try harder next time,” Chisato grinned, still amused.

“Sure… We’ll see if you can keep that promise since you always break it,” Maya huffed, “Anyways! Just get to HQ, okay? We need to secure the documents before something happens to you.”

“I’m on it,” Chisato reassured as they both hung up.

As soon as the line went, quiet, Chisato let out a sigh. Although Maya’s fears were very valid, she wished that the woman would lighten up a little for once. It felt like she would breathe down her back with worry after every single mission, the accuracy of her planning was quite important to her is what Chisato eventually gathered after working with the other for such a long time. But still, Chisato wished that Maya would lighten up a little sometimes and personally thought of the job as a snooze fest without her personal touches to liven it up a bit. The times when she was so uptight with the rules were over once she began to find room to mess around without interrupting the main objective too much. And besides, it was nice to finally ease up after being submerged in such a formal environment all the time. Maybe that’s what Maya needed...some time to ease up and realize that it was alright to have a little fun sometimes. Then again, if Chisato so much as mentioned it to Maya, the woman might start an entire lecture on how crucial it is to keep those on the field safe and the whole 3 hour spiel that she did not want to walk into. 

Taking a moment to secure all of her equipment, she took another glance at the tower where she had stolen the documents from and couldn’t help but smirk. The lights were much dimmer than they had been last she checked, the police started to give up on their investigation. They had lost her. Another successful mission under her belt and an encounter with a cute officer to boot. Chisato smiled a little giddily as she began to make her way to Headquarters, she didn’t want to keep Maya waiting after all. A little banter over the ear piece was enough for her that night, and she didn’t want to lose any more sleep getting scolded for being late to turn in her prize.

On her way to the Headquarters, Chisato couldn’t help but think about the officer. She internally wished she could have taken a closer look at her, maybe take off her hat to gaze into those captivating eyes. It was hard to not think about what was lying dormant beneath them… Chisato sighed woefully, realizing that she may never get another chance to see the woman ever again. It was rare to have an encounter with the same officer as her work took her to spots all over the city. It wasn’t her job to predict where she’d strike next either, that was up to people like Maya to think through. She was just the one doing all the dirty work. 

Though, that didn’t mean she wasn’t grateful for all the work that Maya’s department did. They were quite skilled in several fields. In fact, Chisato felt quite fortunate that she had on those special glasses that Maya had told her to wear, the enhanced night vision as well as the ability to zoom in on certain objects was quite useful. Although she preferred not to be so flashy in this form, she couldn’t help but politely accept Maya’s gift as the other had insisted that she wore them instead of the glasses that she usually wore to prevent herself from getting stunned by bright lights and to maneuver through buildings at night with much more ease. Chisato decided in that moment that she’d see see to getting Maya a gift sometime later that week, maybe something cosmetic related. _She could really use more of those…_ she thought bitterly, recalling several occasions in which she arrived at the office to see Maya in a disheveled state from working so many hours. Chisato didn’t understand how she managed to absorb herself in her work so much. 

Before she realized it, Chisato was entering the building to Headquarters, making her way to the drop off room so she could turn in for the day. Taking off her glasses and neatly tucking them into a pocket of her suit, she smiled and nodded at the other officials in the building that passed by and greeted her. 

“Ah, Shirasagi-san, good work today,” one said.

“Done with your objective huh? Nice work!” said another.

“Thank you,” she nodded, politely accepting the compliments as she continued to walk through the halls.

Opening the door to the drop off office, she quietly scanned the room in search of Maya. Glancing over a few colleagues here and there she finally spotted her at her desk, fingers tapping the desk impatiently as she glanced at the time every few seconds. Chisato smiled a little, Maya was always fretting no matter what. Making her way to the woman, Maya’s head swiveled to the side as soon as she noticed Chisato in her peripheral vision as she sped over to the agent on her arrival.

“You finally made it!” she practically heaved with relief, as if she’d been holding her breath for hours.

Chisato took the bag off of her shoulder, carefully handing it over, “Here’s your delivery, ma’am,” she smiled.

Maya eagerly took the bag, grinning, “Hehe, thanks! I’ll take this to the higher ups soon so we can start sorting it out. You’re a big help, Chisato-san.”

Chisato waved her hand, “All in a day’s work, this is my job after all,” she glanced at the time, “Oh, it looks like I better get going for the night. If you need anything, you know where to reach me,” she smiled as Maya nodded happily in response.

However, just as Chisato began to turn around, Maya called out from behind, “Ah, wait! I almost forgot,” Chisato looked at Maya, tilting her head to the side, “I think the boss wanted to talk to you about something? I think it was about going undercover somewhere...I didn’t quite catch it but...you should probably go see what it’s about!”

Chisato slowly swiveled her heel to face Maya, her limbs feeling cold as if the blood had suddenly stopped flowing into them. The boss wanted to see her? For an undercover mission? Her head unleashed a dam of terrible possibilities regarding what the undercover mission could possibly be.

“Chisato-san…? Are you okay?”

Forcing a smile, she said, stiffly, “It’s fine, I just haven’t talked to the boss in a while so… It’ll be interesting to talk again.” 

Maya tilted her head, sticking out her top lip a little as an eyebrow perked up, “Oh? Alright then... if you say so.”

“I’ll be on my way then,” Chisato said in a tight tone as she waved goodbye and turned to exit.

“See you tomorrow Chisato-san!” Maya called, waving back.

Twirling back around, Chisato held up her arm to wave back and allowed her face to relax itself, her eyes darkening as a frown settled on her lips. She could feel a headache brewing within her head with each step she took in the hallway. All background sounds muffled, the blood rushing in her ears creating white noise as Chisato did her best to brace herself for whatever the boss had in mind for her. Unfortunately for her, she had reached the door before she knew it. Chisato looked at the name plaque on the door with a frown, her hand hovering over the door as dread shadowed her. Taking a deep breath, she did her best to neutralize her expression before pressing down on the handle and pushing the door open.

_Deep breaths Chisato, deep bre--_

“CHISATO!!” she immediately slammed the door shut at the sound of a piercing cheer.

“Hina-san,” Chisato said, bowing a little upon entry.

“You came in at the perfect time!~ I was just in the middle of reading this super interesting report that someone wrote a few years ago!” she held the report in the air, waving it around.

It almost hurt to watch her mistreat a report like that, Chisato mentally sent an apology to whoever had written it.

“I’ll take a look at it later,” if she remembered to show it to her...which she almost never did.

“Awww, you’re sure? I think you’d love to read it!” Hina pouted a little, how on earth had she become the boss of this division?

Chisato decided to put the question aside, she’d been asking it for all the years she’d been working under Hina but never received the same answer from her colleagues. At this point, she had given up on figuring it out. For now, it was time to focus on the present. 

“I heard from Maya-chan that you have an assignment for me?” 

Hina placed the report on her desk, putting a finger to her cheek in thought, “Ohh~ did I? Lemme see if I can remember what it was…” she went to scavenge around her desk drawer.

Standing closely to the exit, Chisato cringed as Hina sifted through a messy filing cabinet full of different kinds of important documents. How did this woman function on a daily basis? Chisato began to worry about the wellbeing of the division while Hina threw some papers out of the cabinet. 

“Found it!” Hina chirped, pulling out a piece of paper, humming, “Umm, okay! So, apparently this one district has been having this chief doing some stuff that is real bad! And...they need a replacement chief!”

Putting aside how vague that synopsis was, the job did sound mildly interesting, “So...I’m assuming they need someone to replace the chief?”

“Yeah! But nobody’s really been able to pin anything on him… So! They need someone to go undercover as a rookie to get up the ranks and figure things out! Sounds like a boppin’ job for you, Chisato,” Hina smiled, holding the file out in front of her.

Chisato walked over, gingerly taking the file from her hand and flipping through it to get the more in-depth details. It wasn’t anything new to her; figure out what’s been going on, get rid of the corrupted chief, find a replacement, continue with your day. It didn’t seem all that difficult. Chisato supposed that the worst part of this would be getting rid of the officers that the chief likely had around his finger, those kinds of people were always a hassle to get around. Not to mention it would most likely mean that she would have to suck up to him too. She shuddered thinking about what she would possibly have to do, Chisato closed the file and tucked it under her arm to block out the possibilities.

“If it isn’t too much to ask, why did you assign this case to me, Hina-san?”

“Well, to tell the truth, my sister’s in that district!”

Chisato paused and raised a brow, “I wasn’t aware that you had a sister.”

“Huh? Really? But I’ve been your boss for like, a few years by now!”

“We don’t interact on a daily basis. And even if we did, you don’t talk about yourself that much…”

“Oh…” Hina almost sounded disappointed, “Well! That doesn’t matter, the thing is she hasn’t really been keeping in touch with me! I think she’s been feeling a little down, so I thought this would be a perfect opportunity for someone like you to tell me how she’s doing so that I can get some direct info!”

“So you want me to...spy on her? While doing the main mission.”

“No, no, nothing like that! Just tell me if she’s doing alright. Maybe her mood has something to do with the big baddie! If it does, you gotta beat him up for me Chisato-chan!!”

“Right...I’ll see what I can do…” she could swear that she could feel a migraine coming on.

“Thanks so much Chisato-chan! I knew I could rely on you for this!”

“Just doing my job… Ah, by the way, when would I start this mission?”

“Tomorrow!”

Chisato’s mind blanked, “I’m sorry, what?”

“You’re starting tomorrow! We’ve already informed them that you’re coming. Have fun Chisato-chan!”

Chisato wanted to cry. 

She was planning on relaxing for a bit before the mission rolled around but she supposed that such important matters like these waited for no one. Keeping corruption out of the city and whatnot. Heaving a sigh, she weakly saluted to Hina, “I’ll be heading out then. I’ll report to you when I can.” 

Saluting back with a large grin, Hina waved enthusiastically as Chisato left her office, “Thanks for your hard work!”

Closing the door to Hina’s office behind her, Chisato decided to take out the file again and took another look over the document. Hina’s sister...now that she thought about it, Chisato hadn’t even asked Hina what she looked like. She considered going back in to ask but her positivity was not what she needed at the current moment. What could her sister even be like? She shuddered to think about it, imagining a carbon copy of Hina bouncing around her imaginary vision.

_Whatever, I’ll figure it out along the way. Sorting out sibling troubles isn’t my main assignment anyways._

File in hand, Chisato decided to clock in and head straight home. She checked her watch, internally groaning as it ticked to 3:00 AM. Should she even bother to sleep? If she remembered correctly, the report time was 6:00 AM sharp. Chisato grunted, marching her way out of Headquarters after getting the necessary supplies for the mission. By the time she reached her apartment, it was roughly 4:30 AM. Chisato didn’t even bother to check. Placing the neatly folded police uniform on her sofa, she couldn’t help but remember the officer she encountered on her way out of the building earlier that night. She sighed, closing her eyes while recalling the details of what she could remember about her features. Now that she thought about it, didn’t Hina have a similar eye color to that officer? Chisato shook that thought out of her mind, there’s no way that she encountered her sister earlier. From what she remembered, the two didn’t look that similar, right? Before she knew it, she drifted into a deep sleep thinking about the chance encounter. One thought went by before she slipped out of consciousness.

_What I’d give to meet her one more time…_

The buzzing of her phone jolted Chisato awake, she was a relatively light sleeper in case of emergencies. She frantically reached for wherever she threw her smartphone last night as it continued to vibrate, dragging it towards her as soon as she felt it. Turning it on, she felt her entire body jolt as she looked a the time. It was already 5:40 AM. Most of the alarms she had a vague memory of setting had apparently gone off already. So much for being a light sleeper. At this rate she was definitely going to be late if she didn’t move now.

She quickly took off her clothes, hastily putting on the new police uniform as well as her special glasses. In the process she neglected to eat any breakfast or check for any untucked parts of the clothing she wore. There was no time for worrying! The first impression is always important and being on time was a big part of that! How could she forget something so elementary! Stuffing the file she had received into a bag, she suddenly remembered that the office -- thankfully -- wasn’t too far from her apartment. 

“Directions to the Hanasakigawa District Police Department,” she commanded as her glasses generated the walking directions to the building while haphazardly putting on an overcoat.

Despite living in a city, Chisato did her best to avoid taking the train as much as possible. The twists and turns of the railways always confused her ever since she was a child. It was difficult for her to find the right train station and so she gave up on it almost entirely in her adulthood unless she absolutely needed to take the train. It didn’t matter in this case anyways considering the fact that she would most certainly be late if she took the train at this point. Making her way out of the door of her apartment (and making sure that the door was locked, of course) Chisato bolted down the street, following the directions displayed on her glasses to the station. She checked the timestamp at the top left corner, it read 5:50 AM.

_Ugh, the first day on the job and I might be late. So much for impressions. At least the sidewalk isn’t too crowded yet._

She continued sprinting down the street, dodging a few cars while ignoring the crosswalk signals as the minutes ticked by. Chisato found herself wheezing at the office’s doors at 5:59 AM. Taking a moment to catch her breath and put herself in order, she took a look at her reflection in the glass doors and almost couldn’t recognize herself. With the remaining seconds she had left, she quickly tidied herself before stepping through the doors of the office.

Adjusting to the different lighting, the office seemed normal enough by her standards. Almost all of the offices around the city looked the same anyways so as long as nothing was too different from the usual, nothing surprised her. Chisato only spotted a few officers milling about the building, some sitting at desks in the back while others went to get a cup of coffee to stay awake in the morning after a long shift. The general environment was laidback, it was almost difficult to imagine that any corruption was happening here.

“Um...excuse me…” Chisato called, hoping for someone to notice her.

Luckily for her, an officer responded quickly, “Who are you?” he took a moment to look at her outfit, “Oh, are you the rookie? Welcome, the boss is in the back,” he pointed behind him to a closed door at the far back of the room. 

_Wow… Who would’ve thought that he would be there._ Chisato thought sarcastically, making sure that her expression wouldn’t reveal her thoughts.

Chisato bowed politely, “Ah, thank you, I’ll be on my way then,” bag tightly gripped in her hand, she went over to the office and went in, ignoring the curious stares of some of the officers as she passed by. 

She opened the door, gently closing it behind her as the faint smell of cigarette smoke greeted her.

“You’re two minutes late,” came a rough voice. 

She flinched, bowing immediately, “I-I’m sorry sir, there was some traffic on my way here and I--”

“Did I ask for an explanation, rookie?” he spat.

She hated him already, “N-No sir, I’m sorry, sir.”

The chief grunted, “Whatever, it’s fine. I’ll let you off since you’re new and all. I assume you’re…” he picked up a file on his desk, squinting at the print, “Shirasagi Chisato?”

Chisato lifted her head, saluting, “That’s me, sir!”

“That’s a pretty name you have there,” he continued looking over her file, taking glances at Chisato every so often.

“Um, thank you, sir,” is all Chisato could really muster at this moment.

_It is so difficult to act like this, I want to beat his disgusting face in already._

“Let me give you the rundown on how we work here,” he placed her file back on his desk.

At this moment, Chisato began to hone out whatever he was saying, she already knew what the system was anyways. While he talked, Chisato took a moment to examine what she could within the office while feigning attention at the chief’s words. There wasn’t anything notable about him, he looked like any other man out there. The chief seemed middle-aged, he wore a messy dress shirt, no tie, had a beard, but nothing that screamed “corruption” to her. Maybe this would be a little harder than she thought…

“Hey, rookie, you listening?” 

She jumped back to attention, “Yes sir!”

“Right, sure… As I was saying, there just happens to be one officer here who doesn’t have a partner yet. We had an odd number of officers ‘til you showed up so now I’ll be assigning you to ‘em.”

Chisato saluted again, “Thank you, sir!”

“That should be it for now, I don’t have any assignments at the moment so if you have any ques--”

Just before the chief could finish his sentence, there was a knocking at the door. He looked at Chisato for a moment and then back at the door.

“Who’s there?”

“I’d like to report last night’s events, sir,” came a muffled feminine voice through the door.

Chisato froze upon hearing the voice, it sounded...familiar.

The chief sighed gesturing his hand, “Alright, come in.”

The door opened and Chisato could feel her heart leap into her throat, the blood in her limbs going cold as she felt her entire body go stiff. Her eyes widened as she looked at the woman’s face, the unmistakable color of her piercing emerald eyes penetrating the light in the room.

“Officer Hikawa Sayo reporting in, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FINALLY FINISHEDDDDDD i have no idea if i'll be able to get out another chapter of this considering how long this one is but we will see! we will see... i would like to continue this in the future though when i have the time


End file.
